


Terzetto

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Frottage, Licking, M/M, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musavana asked for a threesome involving Klaine</p><p>And Adam</p><p>And since Multishipping will save the world, who am I to deny her ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terzetto

Kurt has been thinking about it.

Jerking himself raw thinking about it, since the image that idea gives him is so inspiring.

Blaine and Adam have met, of course, and after a short period of awkwardness on both parts, they have found some common ground.

Beyond their shared love for Kurt and his assets, naturally.

Two years after Blaine finds himself in New York, the three of them are good friends - great friends even.

So Kurt lets his mind wander over the idea of having those two gorgeous, so different men in his bed.

Blaine, laying on the bed in all his caramel, compact, nude beauty.

Adam, maybe next to him, all lean and pale and freckled and muscled.

Kurt has to take a deep breath to bring himself back to the present.

But it doesn’t hurt to think about it ? Right ?

God, he needs his fiancé to fuck him nine ways to Sunday.

—

Blaine thinks about it sometimes.

Just a fleeting thought, but one that keeps bugging him.

He never thought that he would become friends with the man that Kurt dated while they were broken up, but yet, Adam is irresistible. He’s funny, he’s smart, he has a droky side that echoes within Blaine, and he’s gorgeous, which doesn’t bring anything to the friendship but doesn’t hurt either.

One evening, as they’re watching a Bridget Jones marathon on TV, Blaine leaves for a moment and finds his fiancé and his fiancé’s ex snuggled up on the couch.

And that’s when the idea starts bugging him.

It’s so easy to picture himself in a Kurt and Adam’s sandwich, their two pale (but differently pale), strong, tall, muscled but lean bodies towering over his smaller frame and - just playing with him.

Okay, he needs to be fucked, like, yesterday now.

—

Adam thinks about it sometimes.

If “sometimes” means every darn time he leaves them, then yes, sometimes is accurate.

When Kurt introduced him to Blaine at NYADA, Adam’s first reaction was to scan the shorter man to get points of comparison with himself; he didn’t expect to make a list that would haunt him every waking (or sleeping - his mind is a treacherous place) moment.

After a while, it became worse, since beyond his physical attributes, Blaine Anderson is a charming young man who is not afraid of being enthusiastic about pretty much anything and it’s endearing, to say the least.

Watching Blaine with Kurt feels like being able to see the Sun : they both light up whenever the other is near and even when they’re just brushing their fingers, Adam feels like he’s watching them making love.

Which leads him to picturing them making love - or fucking, or whatever verb fits what those two do behind closed doors.

God that’s an enticing image.

Their flawless skins gliding against each other, Kurt strong upper body completely covering Blaine’s muscular chest; Blaine’s lush lips - there is no point in denying it - wrapped around Kurt’s long, red, magnificent cock - no point in deying that either …

Jesus almighty, where are the showers ?

—

It all boils up to the point where Blaine decides that, for the sake of their relationship, he needs to be honest about his - his fantasies about Adam.

He didn’t expect Kurt to take the news so well.

A dreamy look crosses his eyes while a flush covers him from chest to hairline.

Yep, it’s safe to say that he’s on board.

Blaine suspects that if he had kept his idea to himself, Kurt would have come to him with the same plan a couple of days later.

But he won’t say anything - it only means that they see eye to eye and it’s perfect.

—

Approaching Adam with their idea is the stuff of Kurt’s nightmare.

What if he doesn’t want to talk to them afterward ?

What if he thinks they’re deviant ?

What if he says no ?

WHAT IF HE SAYS YES ?

One evening, the two of them are performing their Downtown Abbey “rewatch and comment” ritual when Kurt thinks it’s the right moment.

"Have you ever considered a threesome ?" he asks nonchalantly.

If the raised eyebrows on Adam’s face are any indication, his nonchalance needs some working on.

"I might have" Adam replies with a crooked smirk - only him can pull this one off - and Kurt tries to sit more comfortably.

"With people you know or only people on your list ?" Kurt asks and once again, it’s obvious that Adam reads him like a book.

"People I know" he says, sliding on the couch to get closer to Kurt.

Kurt clears his throat. “And you -“ how do I put this elegantly, he wonders, but Adam beats him to the punch.

(He’s forever grateful for it)

"Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting ?" he asks, a now fully-formed smirk on his face.

"Well it depends on what you’re suggesting I’m suggesting" Kurt stammers and Adam’s smirk widens.

"Are you proposing me to participate in a three-way ‘partie de jambes en l’air’* with your delectable fiancé ?" he asks and God damn him for using French, Kurt could kill him for speaking the language and turning him on so viciously.

"As a matter of fact, I am" Kurt shots back with his best glare and he finds a new sparkle in Adam’s blue eyes.

"Fantastic - count me in" Adam says with a beaming smile before returning his attention to the episode. "Now that’s a plot twist I didn’t expect - Lady Mary and the vicar ? Golden idea don’t you think ?"

—

They don’t set any rule or plan ahead.

They just take the opportunity one evening when Adam is at their apartment for yet another marathon of “Every movie adaptation of Pride and Prejudice”.

Blaine gets up from his spot besides Kurt to get a drink and when he comes back, he sits besides Adam who smiles at him before returning his gaze on the screen.

The three of them lets out a long, suffering sigh when Matthew Macfadyen appears all wet on screen and Blaine slowly, deliberately slowly, puts his hand on Adam’s thigh.

Low enough that he’s not giving a handjob right away, high enough that it can’t be mistaken with anything else.

Maybe it’s the prospect of what they might do, maybe it’s Matthew and his gorgeous body, maybe it’s all the frustrations and fantasies that Adam has been going through for the past weeks, but the touch feels electric, even through his jeans and he’s hard in record time.

Blaine can see his cock filling and twitching right before his eyes and he licks his lips before sharing a look with Kurt.

Before either of them can say anything, Blaine is straddling Adam on the couch and is rocking his hips like he’s on a rodeo while Kurt kisses and licks and bites at Adam’s neck and collarbone.

Adam immediately puts his hands on Blaine’s hips - by God he dreamt of those hips and that ass -, steadying Blaine on top of him as they rock together with their respective pants becoming tighter and tighter, while Kurt pushes the buttons of his shirt to get more skin to celebrate with his mouth.

Blaine has one hand on the couch near Adam’s head, while the other is on Kurt’s head, his fingers playing with the soft strands.

"Blaine, Blaine - wow Blaine, Kurt wait up" Adam says with a heavy panting after what could be a minute or a lifetime. Blaine and Kurt look at him, their eyes wide and dark and their lips wet, Kurt’s slightly redder.

He’s going to die in the best way possible, isn’t he ?

"We’re slightly overdressed for the occasion, don’t you think?" he says and the two younger men nod before pushing his shirt from his shoulders.

Blaine slides himself down his body til he’s kneeling on the floor in front of him, between his spread legs and he pops open his jeans.

"Don’t let me wake up don’t let me wake up …" Adam chants, not entirely convinced that this is actually happening when colder air brushes his thighs and he knows that it is 100% real.

Blaine kisses his way up Adam’s thighs, his teeth lightly scrapping against the muscles that jump under the goosebumped skin and he smiles at Adam who is looking at him with wide eyes.

"I bet you’ve been dreaming of this for a while" Kurt’s lower voice registers in his mind, "having him on his knees and blowing you like you’ve never been blown".

Meanwhile, Blaine is slowly, oh so gently pulling his boxers off his crotch, a new rush of air envelopping his erection before wrapping his fingers around him.

"He’s so good at it - if he wasn’t so talented on stage, he’d have a golden career in porn for his sucking talent alone" Kurt continues while paying his respect to Adam’s chest with his tongue and fingers.

That’s the moment Blaine picks to suck him inside his mouth, his lips feeling everything that Adam has ever dreamed and more, the inside of his mouth feeling like tortorous, warm silkand Adam lets out a choked cry as he thrusts forward to get more, more of it because there is not enough - there will never be enough of Blaine’s mouth around his cock.

Kurt chuckles in his ear. “Don’t worry about choking him, he doesn’t even have an incipit of a gag reflex” before pressing his lips to a particularly sensitive vein on his neck and that wakes Adam up.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy the attention, but he really wants to be an active participant in this, if this is happening.

His arm sneaks around Kurt’s waist before he simultaneously thrusts his hips a little bit more toward Blaine and dips Kurt on the couch.

With just one hand - and a little help from a more than willing Kurt - Adam takes Kurt’s shirt off and runs his fingers from one nipple to the other, trailing the line of fine hair on his chest to his abs before pulling him toward him to suck one nipple between his teeth.

Blaine takes his mouth off of him, lightly sucking and using his tongue to follow the path of the veins of his cock as he hums on his way, his fingers coming to roll Adam’s balls gently between them.

"Fuck, Blaine" Adam groans against Kurt’s chest, "you’re going to bring this to an end far too quickly".

Blaine chuckles and the vibration it sends up his cock makes him curl his toes in his socks.

"It’s not like we can’t have multiple rounds, is it ?" he asks softly, his voice a little broken and Adam feels more energetic all of a sudden.

The night is indeed young.

"Just come, Adam" Kurt pants as he tangles his fingers in both their hair, "come down his throat so I can taste you afterward" he says before pressing his lips to Adam’s in a searing kiss, just as Blaine takes him whole in his mouth once more.

The combination of both pushes him over the brink of his orgasm and he comes hard down Blaine’s throat, the feeling of Blaine swallowing every drop he has to offer making him giddy.

"Wow" he breathes out and Blaine leans backward, with the look of the cat who got the cream on his face.

The saying is so appropriate and he’s so deliriously content after his orgasm that Adam starts giggling, the two men looking at him fondly before each starts straddling one of his naked thigh.

They’re both so hard, and they look so beautiful as they rest their hands on his chest to keep their balance that Adam can feel some blood valiantly trying to return to his cock.

"I need a moment or two, fellas" he says with no short amount of regrets, "but I’d be more than happy to watch the two of you for a while" he adds, with an innocent smile.

Blaine looks at Kurt and kisses him softly, before the kiss turns more intense. From his vantage point, Adam can see Kurt’s tongue entering Blaine’s mouth and it’s so sensual it makes him all fuzzy inside.

It’s them - the two of them together - before anything else ; they’re so perfect for each other, in more aspects than Adam knew, that it’s almost painful to watch.

Almost.

Right now, it’s more arousing than anything.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss and looks at Adam with dark eyes. “I knew you’d taste even better in his mouth” he comments with a smirk before standing up and dropping his pants to the ground.

Both Blaine and Adam look at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

Long gone are the times when Kurt was ashamed of his body or of himself : he has grown confident in his own beauty, his own value, his own strength. Now, he inhabits his skin, his muscles, his physical strength with a quiet sort of power that only adds to his sex appeal.

That’s why he has zero problem in exhibiting himself to those two gorgeous men, completely naked, a light flush spreading from his chest to his neck and face while his erection is on display, standing proudly in the patch of neatly trimmed strawberry blond hair.

Blaine scrambles to stand up and Adam waits for Blaine to be steady before pushing himself off the sofa.

In the little amount of time this took, Blaine has managed to take off his clothes and Kurt has him flushed against him, their lips locked in another pornographic kiss.

Adam comes to stand by their sides, one hand one each of their ass cheeks, kneading and caressing to his heart content - now that the pressure of the orgasm is gone, he can enjoy himself and the differences between the two soft skins. 

Plus, he kind of wants to know which one is the most sensitive.

From the mewling sound that escapes Blaine, Adam has a fair idea of the winner but you never know.

"Got a plan ?" he says in Kurt’s ear, taking the opportunity to nose at the love and at the soft skin behind the ear - Adam is the first surprised to hear his voice so completely broken and, well, laced with pure sex.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss and Blaine buries his face in Kurt’s neck, lavishing it with kitten licks that seem to travel down Kurt’s spine in shivers.

"I do - we do" he corrects himself, one hand brushing Blaine’s curls from his sweaty forehead. "I want to ride Blaine while you rim him - if that’s okay of course" Kurt says in one breath, his voice turning his affirmation into a question in the end.

Adam can feel his blood traveling down and his body fighting against exhaustion to get him hard again and he feels slightly dizzy at the image Kurt just painted.

"More than okay, sweetheart" he says with a smile before pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips, and then to Blaine’s as the other man looks at them from his resting place on Kurt’s shoulder.

—

Blaine settles on the bed and Kurt and Adam take a second or two (or fifteen, but who’s counting) to admire the sight.

He’s half-sitting against the headboard and half-laying on the bed, one arm thrown over the other pillows, one leg bent at the knee while he slowly, leisurely almost, pumps his cock.

Adam restrains himself from whistling at the sight of Blaine fully erect - this is one beautiful piece of cock, and no matter how much he tries to control himself, he can feel his mouth filling with saliva at the sight of the bronze skin against the pale grey sheets.

Kurt takes his eyes away from Blaine to look at Adam and he lets a small, adorable giggle. “Quite the sight” he comments, lightly patting Adam on the back.

"He would be a porn director’s dream" Adam whispers without realizing he said it out loud.

Now they’re both giggling from the bed and Adam focuses on the situation. 

Kurt is kneeling next to Blaine, his hand joining Blaine’s up and down Blaine’s cock, and it’s slightly shinier than it was a minute ago - they must have put a condom on and be covering it with lube now.

That’s when Adam notices that Kurt has his other hand behind him and he comes to stand next to the bed to get a “better view”.

Kurt’s fingers (already two, that minx) are slowly coming in and out of his asshole, already shiny with the lubricant, and Kurt’s hips are moving slowly, mesmerizingly slow, to meet them.

"If I may" Adam manages to say before his voice get caught in his throat, and he takes the bottle of lube to coat his own fingers to help Kurt. "This will be more comfortable for you" he whispers before circling Kurt’s entrance with his coated fingers.

A loud moan comes from Blaine and Adam can see that he’s trying to look at what is going on. “You should bend a little love, let him see” Adam says with a wink to Blaine and the other man beams at him.

Kurt follows his advice and with his face at the level of Blaine’s crotch, he promptly takes the opportunity that is literally in front of him, taking the head of Blaine’s cock in his mouth, tonguing at the slit and moaning around the gland while Adam opens him up.

When Blaine cries out and starts to tremble from the restraint he’s using to keep from thrusting in Kurt’s mouth, Adam pulls his fingers out and pets at Kurt’s back.

"I think you’re ready, sweetheart" he says before pressing a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt nods and smiles at him before straddling Blaine, slowly and carefully sinking down on his cock.

They both let out a sigh of pleasure and relief and Adam is almost completely hard at this point.

Kurt in movement on top of Blaine, his hips rolling to get Blaine deeper and deeper inside of him, is a thing of beauty. His skin glistens in the amber of the street lights that fill the room, and the contrast between their skin tones that is made more obvious by the lightning seems to have been taken from a Renaissance painting.

Adam takes a mental picture of them being so perfect in this moment before joining them on the bed.

They’re beautiful, and they’re truly making love, but now it’s time for him to add his little grain of British salt.

Kneeling behind Kurt, Adam presses a line of kisses (alternating between soft kiss, barely pecks of his lips, and more demanding kiss, scrapping his teeth on the skin) to Kurt’s back, biting one ass cheek in a downward movement that has Kurt crying out, and whatever that does to his hold on Blaine’s cock leads to a moaned curse from Blaine.

As he reaches Kurt’s asshole, he can’t resist giving a good lick to the stretched entrance and to what he can access off Blaine’s cock that is buried inside of Kurt.

Adam then proceeds to lavish each of Blaine’s balls, sucking the sack in his mouth just like he likes to get sucked. He’s not afraid of using his hands too, playing with the balls before massaging the perineum.

Blaine’s hips rise from the bed and Kurt howls. “Holy fuck” Blaine says hoarsely and Adam can see his fingers tightening on Kurt’s hips.

He smirks to himself before lying completely on the bed, savoring the pressure on his now completely hard cock. This way, he’s face to face with Blaine’s ass and even from this position, it’s still one of the most beautiful asses Adam has ever seen.

Taking his hands from Blaine’s balls, he kneads what he can of the ass cheeks, spreading them open slowly. Thankful for the bottle of flavorless, edible lubricant by his side for later, Adam gives a tentative lick to the puckered hole.

He can see Blaine’s toes digging in the bedding and he continues, keeping a steady rhythm of licks around the hole until he can’t resist anymore and straightening the muscle, he plunges the tip of his tongue in Blaine’s ass.

The litany of curses that leaves the usually dapper young man’s mouth is quite impressive but Adam doesn’t let that stop him : he feels like a man on a mission and he keeps on switching from licks to darting his tongue inside.

Blindly taking the the bottle of lube, he coats one finger and lightly pushes inside.

Kurt screams suddenly as his orgasm takes over him and Adam looks up in time to see his back bowed in a divine arch, ropes of come spurting out of his cock to land as high as on Blaine’s clavicle.

The combination of Adam’s ministrations on his ass and Kurt’s tightening ass around his cock rushes Blaine’s orgasm out of him and Adam can tell the exact moment it hits him, the muscles of his thighs to tight he’s afraid that Blaine is going to hurt himself for a millisecond before he can see Blaine’s cock popping out of Kurt’s ass and filling the condom with pearly white come.

Adam kneels back on the bed, between Blaine’s spread legs and he pumps himself quickly, without any finesse - finesse can go and fuck itself for all he cares.

"Come on Adam" Kurt says softly, barely above a whisper and Adam watches as he twists his upper body to look at him while Blaine tries to push himself on his elbows to look at him too. "Come on us" they both say and their feverish looks and soft encouragements are all it takes for Adam to come for the second time this evening, spurts of come landing on Blaine’s legs and Kurt’s back.

Kurt lets himself fall forward, his head nestled between Blaine’s neck and shoulder. Blaine’s arms instantly close around his limp frame and Adam crawls to join in the cuddle, lying on Blaine’s other side and resting his head on Blaine’s pectoral.

Blaine takes one arm off Kurt to pull Adam flushes against his side; Adam barely has the strength to pull a cover over the three of them before joining them in a deep sleep.

—

When they wake up the next morning, they all agree that it’s going to happen again.

And again.

And maybe once more.

**Author's Note:**

> * In French, “une partie de jambes en l’air” is a fancy way of saying sex (literally, a game of legs in the air - get that image out of your head now !)


End file.
